Lilly Dreams On
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Orange jumpsuits and ankle shackles; tinsel town diaries; abandoned cars on bridges; high school year book photo's of beautiful blondes. It always began with silence. Then a tiny voice thousands of miles away whispered, "I miss Lilly."


AN: Just a little something I thought of a couple months back. I'm watching VM right now (Leave It To Beaver) and decided to post this. I don't know whether anyone will read it, or what they'll think. But I just wanted to put it up.

The phone interupted his nightmare's and he gratefully groped around in the dark.

They seemed to get worse this time of year.

Orange jumpsuits and ankle shackles; tinsel town diaries; abandoned cars on bridges; high school year book photo's of beautiful blondes.

Cracking an eye open he found the phone.

At first there was silence. It always began with silence. Then a tiny voice thousands of miles away whispered, "I miss Lilly."

Logan allowed his gaxe to settle on the red numbers beside his bed.

Veronica had lasted two hours and thirty eight minutes into Lilly Kane's birthday; nineteen minutes longer than the year before.

"She would be twenty seven today."

They were ok most days of the year, not really good (they'd never be truely fabulous like Lilly had been). but 363 days of the year they made it through.

Then came October third and june 23 (just guessing, can't find her actual birth date) and they were suddenly unrecognisable to the people who didn't know anything about Lilly Kane.

"She would be famous." Logan added. Lilly already was famous, but that was because of her death. Given the chance to live she would have broken away from her family and made a name for herself.

Lilly always wanted to be somebody.

"If she was still alive, you two probably would have gotten married," Neither of them ever seemed to notice that they had the same conversation every year.

"We'd be divorced by now, because she got bored."

Lying in her bed in Virginia, Veronica laughed. "That's probably true." she was the head of a special operations team at the F.B.I "But at least you would have had some fun while it lasted."

"How's life as a secret agent, Mars?" Logan asked a moment later. Veronica laughed again.

"Well I'm so glad you asked. You know how much I love murder cases."

"Ah, yes..."

"This time my partner and I almost got killed trying to stop a family of physcopaths."

"The Fitspatricks got parole?"

"More like the Manson's. Jason Dexter, his girlfriend Trixie and her brother Sherman have been picking up college kids for two years. They torture them for days and dump them outside the bars they were pickd up in. Dead of course."

"But you locked 'em up. Leaving the college kids free to attack each other."

"Exactly."

"Nice work."

"And how is life treating Neptune's biggest claim to fame these days?"

"Swell. Most everybody here hates me, excapt, for some strange reason, your dad. But on the bright side Charlie and I are talking again."

"What do you mean again? What happened this time?"

"His mom cracked it again. She hates that he's spending time with me. Thinks he'll end up like our old man if he's around me too much."

"Because you're so much like Aaron."

"I know right?"

They were both silent for a moment, thinking of all the pain Aaron Echolls caused them and so many others.

"I saw Weevil the other day." Logan finally added. "He's having a memorial on Dog beach tonight."

"I know. He called. I wish I could be there."

"Can't you? I mean, you locked up the Dexter's, What's stopping you?" Logan knew full well there was nothing work related keeping Veronica away.

But she would never return to Neptune.

"I, um, I actually have to get up in two hours and I should let you get some sleep too."

"Ok."

"Keep in touch Logan."

"Sure Ronnie." he replied, even though they both knew it would be months before they made contact again.

"Bye." Veronica hung up and they both allowed silent tears to leak from their eyes as they drifted off to sleep.

That morning Logan dreamed of Lilly Kane again, like he did so many times before. But she seemed happy.

For once.

AN2: So, that's it. I really liked this when I wrote it. Re-reading it over and over, has kind of made it a little weird, but I just hope it's actually good. Please REVIEW

COMPLETE


End file.
